


The detective's spawn

by Moarningstar (orphan_account)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, F/M, Slice of Life, The Detective - Freeform, TheDeckerstarNetwork, This was a cute prompt, Trixifer, Tumblr Prompt, chloe x lucifer, on Lucifer's phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Moarningstar
Summary: “Why you called mom 'the detective'?” Trixie asked then.“What?” He said.“On your phone. She is 'the detective'. Why not Chloe? Or Detective Decker? Or Chloe Decker? Or Detective Chloe Decker?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Chloe registered as "The Detective" || [Read on Tumblr ](https://moarningstar.tumblr.com/post/158484223038/i-love-the-fact-that-lucifer-has-chloe-registered)

“Did mom leave you often in the car?” Trixie asked genuinely.  
“No. She left me here because there is you.” Lucifer replied and he turned just to find himself face to face with the girl, who was almost with her entire body in the space between the two seats.  
“Okay,” Trixie said and she came back to lay her back on the seat.  
“Can we turn on the radio?”  
Lucifer had the desire to invoke his father, that's why he wasn't a kid person. They can't stay quiet for more than two minutes.  
“No, your mother took the keys with her.”  
“Oh, okay.” She said.  
Then she started to intone a song Lucifer didn't know.  
He opened the car door and got out. He needed to smoke.  
He grabbed a cigarette and the lighter from the package in his pocket.  
He took a drag and relaxed under the sun.  
“Lucifer.” He heard called. “Lucifer.”  
He peeked in and exclaimed bothered. “What?”  
“Your phone is ringing.” Trixie told him by pointing at the passenger seat.  
He looked down and he noticed his phone, it must have fallen out of his pocket when he got out.  
Lucifer answered and after a few replies he closed the call. He finished his cigarette and entered the car again, but left the car door open and a leg outside.  
“Why you called mom 'the detective'?” Trixie asked then.  
“What?” He said.  
“On your phone. She is 'the detective'. Why not Chloe? Or Detective Decker? Or Chloe Decker? Or Detective Chloe Decker?”  
Lucifer turned to her. Sometimes Trixie really remembered him of Chloe.  
“My dad called her 'Chloe' with a little heart near, when they were together.”  
“Ohh don't bring the Douche here.” His tone was jeering but it didn't intimidate her.  
“And why you call my dad, Douche?”  
“Spawn.” He said calmly turning towards her. “Aren't you too old for the 'why phase'? You should have passed it time ago.”  
“How would you call me if you had my number?”  
“The detective's spawn.” He said without hesitation.  
“Why not Trixie? I would call you Lucifer, not 'Mommy's partner.”  
“Here I am!” Exclaimed Chloe opening the car door. “Sorry it took me a while.”  
“Mommy!” Began Trixie. “Would you change my name in Lucifer's phone if he saved me as 'Spawn'?”  
“What?”


End file.
